1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic user interface (GUI), and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for generating a tooltip displayed by a GUI.
2. Related Art
Graphic user interfaces (GUIs) are program interfaces that allow a user to take advantage of a computer's graphics capabilities to make a program easier to use. GUIs have been developed to reduce the inconvenience of typical user interfaces which require a user to input data using a keyboard and to memorize a considerable number of complex commands.
Most of the existing operating systems support GUIs, and many application programs use specific GUI elements with different features to display information or allow the user to interact with the program. Examples of operating systems (OS) that support GUIs are Apple Mac OS, Microsoft Windows (Windows 95, Windows XP or Windows 2000), NEXTSTEP and the X Window system. Examples of basic GUI elements include windows, menus, buttons, check boxes, pointers, icons and other gadgets used to carry out commands such as open files, delete files, move files, etc., without learning complex command languages. For example, a pointer is a symbol that appears on a display screen and that can be moved by a user, via a pointing device such as a mouse or trackball, to select objects and commands on the display screen. An icon is a small picture that represents commands, files or windows and that can be moved by the user, via a pointing device, around the display screen. If the pointer is moved to the icon and a mouse button is pressed, a command can be executed or the icon can be converted into a window.
A user may set options in a computer or an external device connected to the computer or may control the operation of the computer or the external device by using a GUI. In order to enable a user to input certain values using a GUI, the GUI must include various input tools, such as a push button, a radio button, a combo box, and a check box. Accordingly, a user can operate such input tools of the GUI using a pointing device such as a mouse or trackball, thereby controlling the computer or the external device.
The size of a GUI is generally limited so that a plurality of functions provided by an input tool of the GUI cannot be displayed all together on a display screen. Therefore, a user is required to additionally refer to instructions regarding the GUI and then determine which of the functions should be used. Accordingly, tooltips, which are special GUI features, have been utilized to temporarily display all of a plurality of functions provided by an input tool of the GUI when a user places a pointer over an icon representing the input tool using a pointing device such as a mouse or trackball. For instance, when the user places a mouse cursor over an item, without clicking it, a small box or window appears with a name or description of the item, usually in a one line help text.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing an example of a conventional GUI using a tooltip, i.e., “Layout Options”. Referring to FIG. 1, the GUI “Layout Options” 100 is used for setting print layout options for an image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a photocopier. If a user sets an object “Type” 110 included in the GUI “Layout Options” 100 to “Multiple Pages per Side” using a combo box 120, which is an input tool included in the GUI “Layout Options” and then places a pointer 140 near an object “Pages per Side” 130 below the combo box 120 of the object “Type” 110 using a pointing device such as a mouse, a brief description of a function provided by the object “Pages per Side” 120 is displayed. In other words, a tooltip 150 stating “Select number of pages per paper side” is displayed on a display screen.
A computer operating system (OS) displays a tooltip generally in association with an object. In other words, an object is associated with only one tooltip regardless of what the current object is and the current state of a GUI. Therefore, a user may not obtain sufficient information regarding a function currently provided by an object from a tooltip associated with the object.
In addition, if a plurality of values input by a user using different input tools of a GUI contradict one another, or if a device internally or externally connected to a computer malfunctions, the user may not be able to input data to some of a plurality of input tools included in the GUI. In this case, the input tools which the user cannot input data to may be gray or blurry to indicate that they are not available.
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing another example of the GUI “Layout Options” shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 2, if a user sets the object “Pages per Side” 130 to “2” or greater, the user may be required to determine whether to print “Print Page Border”, via a check box 160. However, if the object “Pages per Side” 130 is set to “1” as illustrated in FIG. 2, an object ‘Print Page Border’ with a check box 160 for determining whether to print “Print Page Borders” may not be available. In order to activate the object “Print Page Border” 130, the user must set the object “Pages per Side” 130 to “2” or greater.
However, as described with reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, if an input tool of a GUI is inactive, a user may not know how to activate the input tool or determine what made the input tool inactive.
According, there is a need for creating a tooltip for a GUI element or object that is adaptively varied based on the state of such a GUI element or object so as to conveniently control a device without the need to refer to additional instructions regarding the GUI.